From 'Mione with Love
by girlwhoisinlove
Summary: When she finally realised how much she loved him it was too late, or was it... A fic based on the song From Sarah with love by Sarah Connor. A DracoHermione story.


**_From Mione' With Love_**

For so many years we were friends

And yes I always knew what we could do

But so many tears in the rain

Felt the night you said

That love had come to you

I thought you were not my kind

I thought that I could never feel for you

The passion and love you were feeling

And so you left

For someone new

And now that you're far and away

I'm sending a letter today

_ Flashback _

In their sixth year at Hogwarts Hermione Harry and Ron understand that Draco isn't so bad after all and that by making the choice to be on their side he lost everything he had. So they become friends. They were inseparable; they even spent the summer together. So everyone was happy until one night

Flashback-The night before the graduation

It was a cold night and the sky was covered by clouds. Hermione went out for a walk by the lake not noticing she was being followed. The one who followed her was none other than Draco. While he was standing there he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He started developing feelings towards her quite a while ago but only now he was sure he loved her and had every intention of telling her about his feelings tonight. So he went down to her. Hearing footsteps she hurriedly turned around with her wand at ready but then she realized it was only Draco.

-Draco you scared me to death!

-Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

-That's ok. What are you doing here anyway?

-Actually I have something to tell you.

-Oh

-Hermione this year I realized how much I love you, I've never had such feelings for anyone, this is the first time I fell in love, and I don't' know what to do.

She was dumbstruck she certainly didn't expect this.

-Oh …err…Draco…am…I'm really sorry but this just isn't right, your love it's wrong, we could be friends as long as your father doesn't find out, but nothing more it's just not right You are a pureblood Slytherin and me … I'm a… a… Gryffindor Mudblood.

-Don't talk about yourself that way.

-I talk about myself the way I want. And our love is impossible it's not meant to be if someone were to find out we would both be killed. (By now they were both shouting)

-I thought you were supposed to be brave. He spat

-Who are you to judge me? She shouted and went away tears falling from her eyes leaving a very angered Draco behind. He let a single tear fall from the corner of his eye. He really needed to get his mind of Granger so he went to find Pansy.

From Sarah with love  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
She never found the words to say  
But I know that today  
She's gonna send her letter to you  
From Sarah with love  
She took your picture to the stars above  
And they told her it is true  
She could dare to fall in love with you  
So don't make her blue when she writes to you  
From Sarah with love  
It was 2 years since that night. Voldemort was gone, killed by Harry and all the Death Eaters were either in jail or dead. For two years she couldn't make up her mind. She loved she loved him with all her heart but she was just so scared she didn't know what to do she wasn't afraid of his father she wasn't afraid of Voldemort she just didn't want him to get killed she loved him too much. But now that there is no more threat now Voldemort and his father were gone they could finally be together, that is if he still loves her… She was lost she didn't know what to think should she send him a letter but what if rejects her what if he doesn't love her anymore? Oh God there are so many questions so many doubts she just doesn't know what to do, she needs a sign, a sign which will show her if he still loves her.

So she just sat there on the windowsill of her apartment admiring the starry sky and begging for a sign when suddenly something happened, a star exploded and a little constellation which was the shape of his face appeared in the sky and beside it there was a little heart. It seemed so insignificant that probably no one else had spotted it but she saw it and she knew it was the sign that she wanted. She sat at the table and started writing a letter it started like this "From Mione' with love…" She didn't know where to find an owl at that hour so she just thought she'll send it tomorrow and went to sleep the smile never leaving her face.

So maybe the chance for romance  
Is like a train to catch before it's gone  
And I'll keep on waiting and dreaming  
You're strong enough  
To understand  
As long as you're so far away  
I'm sending a letter each day  
From Sarah with love  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
She never found the words to say  
But I know that today  
She's gonna send her letter to you  
From Sarah with love  
She's gotta know what you are thinking of  
'Cause every little now and then  
And again and again  
I know her heart cries out for you  
From Sarah with love

The next morning she woke up to see that it was pouring outside, she couldn't send a letter in this weather even if she really wanted to so she thought she'll go to work and at the lunch break she'll come home and send the letter. So she got up got dressed and went to work.

_ Later that day _

Hermione searched the whole apartment but there was no sign of the letter. She sat on the couch and broke out in tears. She started thinking that maybe they didn't belong together maybe last night she was just imagining things. She didn't catch the train she wasted her chance now was too late. He probably didn't love her anymore; maybe he didn't even remember her. This thought made her cry harder, she had no intentions on going to work that day or tomorrow. She just sat there and cried.

_ Meanwhile at Malfoy manor: _

Draco sat comfortably on the couch. He was thinking about her, he just couldn't help it he thought that by now he would have forgotten her, but it couldn't possibly happen, he loved her he couldn't live without her. But she rejected him she didn't love him there was no hope left. Just when he was thinking this an owl flew in, he recognized it as Ginny Weasley's owl. He remembered that she got it for her birthday in seventh year. He wondered what cold she possibly send him. He took the letter and petted the owl. When he opened the letter a little note fell, he picked up and read it, it said:

Draco, this letter I found among Hermione's things, I think you should read it,

Ginny.

He read the letter and almost fell over in shock. It was still raining outside but he didn't care. He took his coat and ran off.

Meanwhile back to Hermione:

She was still crying she felt as though all the happiness was drained from her body when she heard a knock at the door. At first she thought she was imagining it but then it was again. She stood up and not even bothering to wipe her tears away she carefully opened the door. She almost fainted when he saw the person who was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

-Dra – Draco? Is it really you?

-Yes, it's me.

-Oh Draco I have so much I need to tell you, I'm so sorry I was such a coward I love you so much. She said jumping on him

-I love you too Mione' I should've come to see you.

- I missed you so much.

-I missed you too Mione'

They stayed embraced like that for about ten minutes.

-Mione'?

-Mh?

-Will you marry me?

She looked up at him to see if he was serious and seeing the determined lock in his eyes she almost screamed

-Yes!!!

He lifted her of the ground and spun around and then their lips locked in a passionate kiss


End file.
